Fickettes
by Wareno
Summary: Dir en grey. Courts one-shot une page word débiles sur la vie des Diru. Je préviens que l'humour dans ces fics ne fait généralement rire que moi xD 1er chapitre : dentifrice.
1. Dentifrice

Auteur : Wareno

Disclaimer : les personnages s'appartiennent

Commentaire de l'auteur : j'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine (j'en ai déjà pas mal en stock !), mais je verrai suivant si il y a des personnes qui aiment ou non.

Les chapitres sont courts, c'est le but, ils seront tous de la même taille sauf exception. Et les chapitres ne se suivent pas =)

---------------------

- Kyo ?

- Ouaip ?

- Je me demande un truc...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre « mais qu'est-ce que le dentifrice fout dans le frigo... »

- Hein ?

- Ben ouais : y a le dentifrice dans le frigo...

- Bah, où veux-tu qu'on le mette à part dans le frigo ?

- Oo

- Quoi ?

- Mais... Le dentifrice c'est pour se laver les dents !

- Merci, je le sais .__.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux le foutre dans le frigo ! Faut le mettre dans la salle de bain !

- Nan, mais c'est marqué « fraîcheur longue durée » dessus, alors jme suis dit que le frigo était bien...

- Oo

- Mais quoi ?!

- Mon dieu, donnez moi la force....

- Explique !

- C'est marqué ça parce que quand tu te brosses les dents avec, t'es censé sentir une fraîcheur qui dure longtemps...

- Et faut le mettre au frigo pour ça, non ?

- Non, c'est comme euh... les chewing-gum ! Tu vas pas mettre tes chewing-gum dans le frigo !

- ...Ca se tient ce que tu me dis là...

- Evidemment ! M'enfin, c'est logique Kyo !

- Non, pas pour moi ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit dans le frigo ?

- Mais... Mais !

- Tu vois, ça fait rien ! Alors me prends pas la tête pour des trucs comme ça !

-...

- Au fait, tu saurais pas où est passé mon carnet noir ?

- Ah ben je l'ai mis dans le frigo...

- Oo

- Ben oui, t'écris avec de l'encre gel ! Et le gel ça coule avec la chaleur ! Faut être abruti aussi, pour écrire avec un truc pareil

- Oo

* * *

-21/05/09-

...Commentaires :D ? J'aimerais savoir si ça plait ou non, que j'arrête le massacre xD


	2. Conversation

Auteur : Wareno

Disclaimer : les personnages s'appartiennent

Commentaire de l'auteur : j'ajoute le deuxième chapitre en même temps. Si besoin, j'ajouterai les noms devant les répliques si certains ne comprennent pas. Mais en principe, "qui dit quoi" n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

---------------------

- Ouais donc jte disais, c'est pas parce que je dors avec ma guitare que je suis nécessairement anormal...

- Ah ?

- Ben oui. Prenons un exemple : Shinya. Il est normal hein ?

- Oui.

- Et il est complètement gaga de son chien !

- Hey ! J'ai entendu !

- Ose dire le contraire...

- ...

- Nous sommes d'accord. Bon Totchi, je disais... Shinya il reporte son manque d'affection sur son chien, moi c'est sur ma guitare. y a pas de différence, si ce n'est qu'une guitare ça a pas besoin d'être nourri, ça te fait pas chier pour que tu le promènes, ça aboie pas toutes les deux minutes... Manquerait plus que ma guitare se mette à me grogner dessus tiens...

- Huhuhu...

- Je dirai même que c'est plus logique d'aimer une guitare.

- Ouais enfin, ta guitare elle va pas te faire un câlin. Alors qu'un chien c'est affectueux.

- Oui, mais dans le véritable amour, tu n'attends rien de l'autre. Tout ce qui t'importe et te rend heureux, c'est le bonheur de l'autre ! Si ma guitare est heureuse, je le suis aussi. C'est ça l'amour...

- Tu parles d'une guitare là...

- Et alors ? Tu l'aimes pas ta basse toi ? Tu lui as même donné un nom ! Alors me donne pas de leçon !

- Peut-être, mais je dors pas avec. Et moi j'aime les chiens. Enfin, les trucs qui sont vivants quoi.

- Ma guitare elle est vivante ! Elle a une âme, et elle exprime ses sentiments à travers ses notes !

- Non c'est toi qui...

- C'est ma guitare !

- Okay okay...

- ...Et sinon toi, avec ton poisson rouge ?

- Bah, on se comprend plus trop lui et moi...

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai l'impression que quand je lui parle, il se fout de ce que je lui raconte !

- Oh ?

* * *

-23/05/09-

Pareil, j'aimerai des réactions pour savoir si je continue la publication ^^


	3. Un warumono n'aime pas la pluie !

Auteur : Wareno

Disclaimer : Les Diru s'appartiennent, et leurs caractères à chacun ne sont sûrement pas respectés ^^

Commentaire de l'auteur : Jsuis trop contente j'ai eu un commentaire, et ça m'a fait super plaisir, je pensais pas que c'était aussi plaisant d'avoir des reviews ! Merci à toi, ô compagnon d'humour o/

Et prions pour que tu continues d'aimer mes fics T.T

* * *

- Oh tiens, il pleut !

- QUOI ?!

- Waaaïe ! Crie pas dans le micro quand jsuis à coté de l'ampli +o+

- Qui est le con qui a détraqué le temps ?!

- Hein ?

- Tout à l'heure il faisait beau ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

- Mais rien Oo Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour qu'il pleuve ?

- La danse de la pluie ! \o/

- Encore une remarque très intelligente à ton actif Die...

- Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour me pourrir la vie è.é

- Même si c'est vrai, on a pas le pouvoir de faire pleuvoir, désolé de te décevoir.

- Il faisait beau ce matin ! C'est quand jsuis avec vous qu'il pleut, comme par hasard èoé

- Ben oui, comme par hasard...

- T'as déjà entendu parler des giboulées de mars ?

- On est pas en mars o Te trouve pas d'excuse, je sais que c'est de votre faute !

- Et pourquoi ça te gène qu'il pleuve ?

- ...Ca me gène ! Si je sors je vais être décoiffé

- Genre, tu te coiffes jamais !

- Et toi, tu te coiffes ptet ?!

- Non, mais je prétend pas le contraire.

- J'exige que vous arrêtiez cette pluie ! Elle me provoque !

- Ah, la pluie te provoque maintenant... De mieux en mieux.

- è.é Arrêtez la !

- Bien sûr =.=

- Arrêtez la !!

- Oui oui...

- Arrêtez...

- LA FERME !!

- Comment oses tu me dire ça ? è.é

- On peut pas arrêter la pluie Kyo ! C'est un élément naturel qui dépend des nuages, du vent et tout plein de trucs que t'es pas capable de comprendre ! Si t'es pas content exile toi au pôle nord, parait qu'il pleut pas là bas !

- _

- Et ça nous fera des vacances...

- Ca va, pas la peine d'employer les grands mots, jsuis pas un gosse non plus u.u

- Dans ce cas, cache ton tee-shirt Gremlins, c'est pas très convaincant...

- Ah bon Oo ?

------------------

-27/05/09-


	4. Kyo le gros

Auteur : Wareno

Disclaimer : Si ils étaient à moi, je perdrai pas mon temps à faire des fics qui me rapportent rien c.c

Commentaire de l'auteur : Je suis de bonne humeur. Reviews =D ? (c'est pas beau de réclamer, mais je veux des reviews c.c je prend même les insultes, menace de mort, listes de courses…)

* * *

- Ah bonjour Kyo ! Comment ça va ?

- 4 kilos =.=

- Salut Kyo. Tu veux bien venir voir, faut qu'on revoit... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? ôo

- Kao o...o

- Hu ?

- Je... 4 kilos... tu comprends, 4 kilos c'est... enfin 4 kilos quoi !

- 4 kilos ?

- de tomates 'o' ?

- non, 4 kilos, 4 kilooooos...

- de carottes o/ !

- Die, la ferme =.=

- 4 kilos de... de...

- 4 kilos de quoi, bordel !

- de graiiiiisseuuuh çOç

- de graisse... o.o Tu as pris 4 kilos ?! De graisse ?!

- si c'était du muscle il ferait pas cette tronche.

- Jme disais bien que t'étais rondouillard !

- Ca se voit ? o.o

- Oui ^o^

- Mais ça va pas du tout ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ! C'est pas possible !

- C'est pas moi, c'est la balance !

- C'est vrai que t'es gros, ça pendouille par ci par là...

- Mais arrêtez de me tripoter le bourrelet ! Et jsuis pas gros ! Gros sac

- Ben le gros sac, au moins, il a pas de bourrelet !

- Moi non plus ! Ou alors un tout petit !

- Un petit bourrelet de 4 kilos, c'est déjà un bon bourrelet !

- ç.ç Kao, jfais comment ?

- Du sport ! Et au prochain live, tu te mets surtout pas torse nu ! Mon dieu quelle horreur...

- Hé ! C'est que 4 kilos !

- C'est comme si t'avais mangé deux Miyu.

- Oo

- Bien ! Je fais un programme d'entraînement ! On va faire du sport tous ensemble ^o^

- Quoi, juste parce que Kyo a bouffé comme une vache ?

- Shin et Toshi sont déjà maigres... Tu vas les tuer =/

- ç.ç Mais lui là, il est gros c'est de sa faute...

- Mais jvais maigrir hein !

- T'as intérêt ! 4 kilos, c'est tout de même énorme !

- Je te signale que t'es pas maigre non plus ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle le panda ! Gros sac aussi !

- Là il a pas tord. Quand tu sautes ça remue dans tous les sens. C'est assez drôle... Mais Kao, te vexe pas ! Reviens ! C'est pas grave si t'es gros et vieux ! On t'aime quand même !

- Allez tous vous faire voir !!!

------------

-10/06/09-


	5. Rire démoniaque ?

_Auteur : _Wareno

_Disclaimer : _Rien à moi !

_Commentaire de l'auteur : _Je suis contente que mes petites fics aient un petit succès ^^ En fait le coup du « je publie un chapitre par semaine » c'est mort, parce que à chaque fois que je reçois une review, j'ai envie de publier les chapitres suivants ^^' Donc, continuez de faire des commentaires \o/

Sinon, j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, je sais pas si je pourrai publier dans les prochains jours, c'est lunatique ces bêtes-là… Bien, après ce paragraphe que personne ne va lire (xD) je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^ (celle-ci est une des préférées de ma meilleure amie)

* * *

- Gnugnugnuk...

- O.o Shinya, c'est quoi ce rire ?!

- Hein ?

- Ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu as ris ?!

- Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?

- O.o On aurait dit un psychopathe traquant sa proie, s'impatientant de le disséquer pour placer chaque membre dans un bocal de formol sur l'étagère remplie d'autres trucs immondes. C'était vraiment flippant...

- ...

- ...

- Je vais m'efforcer de le prendre bien. Je sais pas comment mais...

- Non, prend le mal ! Si jte le dis c'est pour que tu ris plus jamais comme ça.

- Mais enfin, c'est mon rire, j'ai bien le droit de rire non ?

- Shinya.

- Quoi ?

- On est amis, même des amis assez proches, hein ?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu...

- Alors en tant qu'ami, je te conseille de ne plus jamais rire de toute ta vie.

- o.o

- Si tu tiens à avoir une vie sociale, avec des gens qui pensent que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne ris plus jamais.

- Mais t'exagère, mon rire n'est pas si effrayant tout de même...

- On se serait cru dans _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_, version non censurée, dans l'esprit du type avec la tronçonneuse.

- ... Tu sais que je pourrai me vexer ?

- Ecoute, si je te dis ça, c'est pour ton bien !

- Mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est si terrible ! Et puis, tu m'avais déjà entendu rire, non ?

- Ben justement, non Oo

- Sans rire ?

- Sympa le jeu de mot, Shin-chan xD

- ?

- ... Laisse. C'est la première fois aujourd'hui, que je t'entend rire. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un double choc !

- ... Puisqu'on va par là, tu as un rire de hyène...

- Quoi ? O.o

- Ton rire est assez aigu, et il grince un peu. On dirait vraiment une hyène. Je l'ai jamais dit, pour pas te vexer ¬¬

- Shinya, c'est bas d'inventer un mensonge pour se venger... Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé, mais c'est pas une raison.

- Mais je mens pas ! Quand tu ris on dirait que tu complotes, que tu prépares un sale coup !

- è.é Jsuis sûr que c'est pas vrai !

- Ho, serais-tu vexé ? Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kyo...

- C'est ça ! Allez, on y va !

- Kukuku...

- Et arrête de rire o Ca me fout les jetons !

_C'est ainsi qu'il fût décidé que Kyo et Shinya ne riraient plus, ou alors qu'en de très rares occasions...  


* * *

  
-21/06/09-_


	6. Phobie dans la nuit

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Je poste deux chapitres d'un coup puisque qu'ils vont ensembles ^^

Aussi, désolée pour la présentation qui est pas franchement terrible, mais j'arrive pas à sauter des lignes sur ce site ^^**

Ce qui a tendance à m'énerver prodigieusement... Bonne lecture =D

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!

-Totchi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Kyo, viens vite !!

Le chanteur, inquiet pour son ami, accouru dans la chambre d'où s'était échappé le cri.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

- Il... Il faut qu'on sorte, tout de suite !

- Mais...

- Sors Toshiya, je te suis ! Jvais appeler Kaoru, il saura quoi faire...

- Oui...

- Totchi, comment ça a pu arriver ? Pourquoi ça c'est passé comme ça ? Totchi...

- Je sais pas, mais t'imagines je l'aurai pas vue ? Mon dieu...

- Hm, allo Kao, faut que tu viennes tout de suite, c'est urgent, situation de crise, on peut rien faire sans toi là, faut que tu viennes, faut que tu viennes, faut que tu viennes, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Discute pas et viens !

- Alors ? Il arrive ?

- Ouais, Die était avec lui, ils arrivent tous les deux.

- ...Il foutait quoi là-bas, Die ?

- ...Bonne question.

- Merde, mais c'est pas le moment de se demander pourquoi Die découche chez Kao !

- Aaah, t'as raison ! Putain, Kao fais vite, je vais pas tenir longtemps !

Peu de temps après, la sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter les deux hystériques. Kyo se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Kyo, qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs au téléphone !

- Kao, faut que tu voies ça, c'est affreux, dans la chambre, énorme...

- quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la chambre ?

- ...Va voir... Par toi-même...

Sur ces paroles inquiétantes, le leader, quelque peu perplexe, se dirigea vers la chambre. Les trois autres se cachaient dans son dos en s'accrochant à sa veste. Kaoru poussa la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre, qui fît frissonner la petite troupe... Ils retinrent leur souffle alors que Kaoru entrait lentement dans la pièce, prêt à faire face au moindre cambrioleur, meurtrier, ou psychopathe. Mais...

- Euh, y a rien de suspect, c'est quoi le problème ?

- ... Ah, regarde, elle est là !!!

Le bassiste pointa du doigt une infime petite tache noire au fond de la chambre, qui semblait tomber du plafond...

- Me dis pas que c'est...

- Une araignée ?

- Tu te rends compte ?! Une araignée !! Dans MA chambre çOç

Toshiya éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Kyo, qui tapotait maladroitement son dos de sa main tremblante.

- tu peux faire quelque chose ? ç.ç

Le leader en resta bouche bée. Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Quand à Die, il riait à plein poumons en se foutant allégrement de la gueule de Toshiya et Kyo, ainsi de celle de Kaoru au passage... Tant qu'à faire.

________

…Review =D ?


	7. Phobie dans la nuit, partie 2

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : On peut voir un léger sous entendu Die/Kao, j'avais juste envie… xD

…Tant que j'y pense, dites moi si les smileys vous gênent, ou si vous comprenez pas bien sans les noms devant les répliques…

Et merci beaucoup à toux ceux qui commentent, même juste avec un petit mot, vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir =D

*Wareno devient spécialiste des commentaires de début de fic qui servent à rien*

_________

- ...C'est une blague ? Vous m'avez appelé à presque minuit, me faisant paniquer comme un malade, je me suis imaginé tomber sur un meurtrier, un cadavre, un ogre même ! Merde, c'est qu'une araignée de rien du tout ! Que Toshiya ait la trouille passe encore, mais toi, Kyo ! Un Warumono ça a pas peur des araignées !

- Et tu te bases sur quoi pour affirmer ça è.é

- Mais sur la logique, bon sang ! Un Warumono ! C'est censé être effrayant, pas effrayé !

- Ben figure toi que j'ai peur de plein de choses Et les araignées en font partie !

- T'as peur des papillons aussi ? xD

- Nan, des limaces et des vers de terre c_c

- xDD Des vers de terre ! Et des limaces !!

- Die, la ferme !

Face à ce double gueulement, Die ne pu qu'obéir. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il en aurait pour longtemps à chambrer le chanteur à propos de ces phobies...

- D'abord je vois pas pourquoi ça te gène qu'on t'ait appelé, t'es le leader et t'es censé veiller sur nous è_é

- Je suis pas votre nounou ! Vous m'appelez pour chasser une araignée minuscule, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Die et moi on était en train de...

Un petit toussotement l'arrêta dans sa tirade. Il regarda vers Die qui arborait un teint légèrement rouge. Merde !

- Ah oui tiens qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez toi Die ? En plein milieu de la nuit, comme tu dis, c'est bizarre...

- Heum... bon, il se fait tard, on va se rentrer hein...

- Pas question !

- Kaooooooo ç.ç

- Totchi ? Jtavais oublié dis donc...

- T'as pas retiré l'araignée... ç.ç

- Oh. Bah, elle est barrée.

- O.o Comment ça barrée ?

- Ben elle est partie quoi .__. Jsais pas où, mais en tout cas elle est plus là.

- ...Kao, on peut dormir chez toi ?

- Hein ?!

- Après tout, y avait déjà Die, on a qu'a se faire une soirée pyjama 8D Entre potes !

Sur cette étrange déclaration du Gremlins, les 3 autres se regardèrent surpris, voir inquiets. Même Die arrêta de rire...

- Kyo, tu as bu ?

- Ben non

- Tu t'es drogué ?

- Mais bien sûr que non !

- Il a ptet bouffé l'araignée OoO

- Mais ça va pas !! C'est dégueulasse !!

- Alors pourquoi tu veux...

- AAAAAAAH, ELLE EST LAAAAAAA !!!! AAAAAAH !! Toshiya hurla et se jeta dans les bras de Die. Kyo vit passer l'araignée entre ses deux pieds, à toute vitesse.

- Aaah, Kao, tue-là, Kaooo, tue-lààà !!! A son tour, le chanteur se jeta dans les bras de Kaoru.

La sale bête (l'araignée, pas Kyo...) se faufila hors de la chambre. Kaoru grogna, posa Kyo par terre et se lança à sa poursuite. On pu entendre quelque chose comme « saleté de bestiole de merde » , « jvais t'apprendre moi, à bousiller mes soirées ! » , « tu vas te montrer Spiderman ?! » L'on pu ainsi déduire que Kaoru devenait maboule. .

_______

…Review ^o^

*Wareno devient spécialiste de la réclamation*


	8. Le stylo bleu paillettes

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Aujourd'hui c'est la fête, je suis de bonne humeur =D

Merci beaucoup à minigoth666, tegoshi29, Satsuki-san et AyasherI pour leurs commentaires ^^ (j'avais pas encore remercié « en personne », mais je le fais maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ (et mention spéciale à Satsuki-san qui a laissé un commentaire pour tous les chapitre ! (Merci beaucoup !) 

J'ajouterai que vos remarques me font bien rire, et que je les apprécie à un point que vous n'imaginez sans doute pas (ça m'étonne moi-même xD) Cependant, les critiques négatives sont également les bienvenues (du moment que ça reste poli et fondé). Encore merci ^^

* * *

- Mon Dieu... Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain était capable de faire ça.

- Un humain ? On parle de Kyo là...

- Mais regarde ! C'est pire que tout !

- C'est vrai que c'est illisible.

- Vous faites quoi 'o' ?

- Die ! tu tombes bien, viens voir là ! Kyo a écrit un truc, mais on arrive pas à lire.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que y a un truc à lire ? 

- Mais oui Shinya, regarde on peut presque voir la forme d'un kanji là !

- Fais voir Kao... C'est Kyo qu'a écrit ça ?! On dirait... Mais ça ressemble à rien ! Ou que tu vois la forme de kanji toi ?

- Avec un peu d'imagination...

- Beaucoup d'imagination. Je comprend mieux les gribouillis de mon neveu, et il a à peine 3 ans...

- Jur... Lur... Non jpeux pas, c'est pas possible ! Ca devrait pas être permis d'écrire aussi mal !

- Mais pourquoi vous lui demandez pas ? Ce serait plus simple. 

- Tu es suicidaire ? 

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Dire à Kyo qu'on comprend rien à ce qu'il écrit parce qu'il a une écriture d'alien, équivaut à se jeter dans un escalier. On est pas sûr de mourir, mais en tout cas ça fait très mal. 

- Mais n'importe quoi... Ah, le voilà qui revient. Hé, Kyo ! Ramène toi !

- Quoi Die ? Jte préviens jsuis pas d'humeur à supporter tes singeries.

- Ben on arrive pas à lire ce que tu as écrit là. 

- Grumph... Fais voir. 

- Il va gueuler... Il va gueuler... Il va gueuler, c'est sûr... Je sens qu'il va gueuler...

- Crétin, c'est pas moi qui a écrit ça ! C'est sûrement Toshiya.

- Hein ?

- J'utilise pas de stylo bleu - paillettes ! Idiot !

- T'es sûr ? Peut-être sous le coup de la colère, tu t'es dit «jvais piquer le stylo de Toshiya et faire des gribouillis avec !» 

- Abruti !

- Ou alors tu as eu une folle envie de bleu pailleté, mais tu n'oses pas le dire...

- Imbécile ! 

- Bref, ce n'est pas Kyo qui a écrit ça -.-

- Ou alors le stylo lui a...

- La ferme !

- Ca m'étonne de Totchi, il écrit bien normalement. Au fait, il est où ?

- Il est parti y a cinq minutes. Je sais pas où. Sûrement fumer...

- Me revoilà =D ! Vous faites quoi de beau ?

- On essaye de lire l'écriture bleu - pailleté et inexplicablement illisible d'un certain bassiste.

- Euh, ben laissez tomber, c'est rien ^^'

- Totchiiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ne saurez rien '

- Tu nous caches quelque chose ! Et visiblement quelque chose d'intéressant =D

- Pas du tout ! Kao, faut qu'on répète c.c Pitié... !

- C'est sûr, ce doit être très intéressant pour qu'il réclame une répétition. Et la torture, c'est très marrant... Ne, Totchi ?

_____________

Un commentaire =D ?


	9. Sauvetage

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : celle-la je l'aime bien ^^ je saurai pas trop dire pourquoi, mais c'est l'une de mes préférées… J'utilise le nom du manga Naruto (j'imagine que tout le monde connaît) parce que… tout le monde connaît, déjà, et aussi parce que ça m'est venu comme ça. (quelle explication pourrie !)

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimez^^

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais =D

-(pour info, il me reste environ une vingtaine de chapitres en stock. Sachant que j'en écris toujours en ce moment, je pense que je vais publier un petit moment ^^')

______________

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Naruto.

- Oh. C'est bien ?

- Non. Die, tu m'as jamais sauvé la vie.

- Ah ben euh, non ôo

- C'est à cause de ton nom ?

- Hein ?

- « Die » Si tu me sauves la vie, ça le fera pas avec ton nom. C'est pour ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vois pas pourquoi je te sauverai la vie !

- Tu me laisserais mourir ?!

- ...Je reformule : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te sauverai la vie, étant donné que tu n'en as jamais eu besoin.

- Et si un jour je suis en danger, tu me sauveras ?

- Si je peux, bien sûr que oui ._.

- Oh. Mais tu vois dans Naruto, eh ben tout le monde se sauve la vie, ça devient limite normal.

- Mais on est pas chez les ninjas...

- J'aimerai bien que tu me sauves la vie.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie encore...

- C'est mignon de se sauver mutuellement, et puis ça renforce les liens, en tout cas dans Naruto.

- Hoho...

- Si je me jette du balcon, tu me rattrapes ?

- O.o Mais ça va pas non ?! Tu vas pas faire ça juste pour que je te sauve !

- C'est juste une question... T'énerves pas

- Mais je me méfie de tes idées maintenant ! Elles sont encore plus tordues que les miennes !

- Merci u.u

- ...

- J'ai faim.

- Ca m'étonne tiens... Tfaçon il est 20h. Le temps passe vite avec tes conneries.

- Pour la peine, c'est moi qui fait à manger ce soir =D

- O.o

- Jvais faire des pâtes \o/

- Mon dieu, quelle originalité.

- Mais t'es jamais content è.é ?!

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça... ?

- è.é

- Bon, tu voulais que je te sauve la vie, non ?

- Oui è.é

- Dans ce cas, je vais nous sauver la vie à tous les deux ce soir : c'est moi qui cuisine =.=

- Tu insinues quoi là ? è.é

- Que tu risques de nous tuer avec tes recettes bizarres. Je nous sauve donc la vie en cuisinant à ta place o/

- C'est ça =.=

- En plus j'insinue pas, j'affirme avec preuve à l'appui. Tu veux que je ressorte ton gratin de tomates au chocolat ?

* * *

… =D ?


	10. La mouche

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : désolée, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté. Problèmes d'ordi et flemme intense en sont les causes…

**Satsuki-san**, c'est marrant que tu aies vu Totchi dans le précédent chapitre ! Dans ma tête c'était Kyo (c'est souvent Kyo xD), mais ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Vous pouvez voir n'importe quel personnage dans n'importe quel rôle, (généralement) c'est pas gênant.

**tegoshi29**, dis moi si tu ne comprends vraiment pas sans les noms, je les ajouterai. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le bout de papier de Totchi dans le chapitre 8 xD Laissez aller votre imagination, et si vous avez des idées, partagez-les 8D

**Ayasheri**, je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et si ça te détend, je suis comblée xD

Pour celle-ci, que j'aime particulièrement, même moi je ne sais pas vraiment qui parle à certains moments xD Je me suis fait un gros délire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents 8D

Et merci encore pour les commentaires ^^

* * *

- Espèce de sale bestiole !!

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!

- Mais non Kyo, on parle pas de toi...

- Je connais pas d'autre bestiole que Kyo perso...

- Je dis juste qu'il y a une mouche !

- Oh. Ben virez là.

- Merci Shinya, on y aurait pas pensé sans cette profonde remarque.

- Très bien, si c'est ainsi, je me tais.

- Oh, mais prend pas la mouche comme ça !

- Heureusement que Shinya c'est pas le chanteur. Un chanteur qui se tait, on serait dans la mouise !

- Oui, et heureusement que t'es pas le cerveau du groupe. On serait pas dans la mouise non plus...

- ...

- Super, deux membres sur cinq qui font la gueule. Et à cause de quoi ? une mouche.

- Y a pas de doute, on est vraiment un groupe soudé.

- Oh la ramène pas, Monsieur « je bute tout le monde si j'ai pas mon café » !

- ...

- Yeah, trois sur cinq o/ à qui le tour ?

- Ben si tu arrives à mettre tes deux neurones en contact on peut espérer que tu taises de toi-même.

- ...

- Et voilà. Pas de doute, je suis trop fort.

- ...

- Mais je me sens quand même très seul. Allez, jme fais chier sans vos conneries moi !

- ...

- Mais dîtes quelque chose !

- Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner avec mes remarques qui sont sans doute trop profondes pour TA petite personne.

- Je sais pas si je suis assez intelligent pour avoir une discussion avec TON cerveau de détraqué !

- Je voudrais pas me mettre à gueuler juste parce que TON café est infect !

- Et moi je voudrais pas risquer de perdre mes deux neurones, seuls rescapés de TA connerie.

- Bien bien bien...

- Tout ça pour une mouche.

- Qui est par ailleurs toujours là, je tiens à le préciser.

- Mais t'as pas fini de te plaindre ?

- Qui se plaint, monsieur « j'aime rien et tout me fait chier » ?!

- Oh toi ça va hein ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un va voir celui qui t'a coiffé comme ça !

- T'es jaloux de ma superbe coiffure ou juste de l'intelligence qui se cache en dessous ?

- Waw, tu connais le mot intelligence ? Alors en fait il te reste trois neurones c'est ça ?

- Oh mais fermez-là ! Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est vous deux qui avez besoin de neurones supplémentaires !

- On s'en tape de ton avis monsieur « c'est moi qu'a toujours raison, deux plus deux ça fait cinq » !

- Et si on chassait cette mouche ? J'ai comme l'impression que tout irait mieux.

- C'est quoi cette lubie de chasser tout ce qu'on connait pas ?! Elle te gène tant que ça cette toute petite bête ?

- C'est vrai ça, c'est plutôt toi qu'on devrait chasser ! C'est toi qui sert le plus à rien !

- Ca j'en suis pas si sûr. Franchement, elle sert à quoi cette mouche ?

- Je sais pas, mais en tout cas elle nous fait pas chier avec ses conneries !

* * *

... =D ?


	11. Tonton Die

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaires : Chapitre suivant ! J'espace un peu les post parce qu'on va vite arriver au bout, finalement. Et aussi parce qu'à chaque fois que je poste, je m'énerve xD

Merci à **AyasherI** pour ton commentaire peu constructif, mais qui fait plaisir quand même o/

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

- Ooooh, mais qu'il est choupinou choupichou le chouchon à son tontoooon !

- Totchi, arrête de gagatiser pitié.

- Mais regarde sa petit bouille trop choupinou chou !

- C'est cela.

- Jsuis content que Totchi s'en occupe ! Je sais pas m'y prendre avec les gosses !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il sait, lui ? A part passer pour un débile mental devant le gosse, il fait rien.

- Bah au moins, il le fait rire. Avec moi il fait que de pleurer.

- Pauvre gosse. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Kyo en le voyant...

- Salut les gars ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Ca. _Kaoru attrapa l'enfant pour le montrer à Kyo._

- Aaaaaah !! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose O.o ?!

- On suppose qu'il s'agit d'un bébé. Mais on est pas sûr, comme c'est Die qui l'a ramené... C'est ptet un alien.

- Oui mais jveux dire qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici !

- C'est le neveu de Die. Sa soeur lui a demandé de le garder, parce qu'elle a trouvé personne d'autre.

- Pour le confier à Die, elle devait vraiment être désespérée...

- Hey ! D'abord il m'adore ce gosse ! Et je suis un très gentil tonton !

- C'est pour ça qu'il a peur de toi. Mais regarde le, ça se voit qu'il est traumatisé.

- Nan mais ça c'est Totchi, on a pas idée de faire une tronche pareille devant le gosse. Tu veux le prendre un peu Kyo?

- O.o Non ! T'imagines si il me pisse dessus ! Et puis je vais le faire tomber !

- Mais non, tiens. _Die fourra le bébé dans les bras de Kyo. Ce dernier le porta à bout de bras, le plus loin possible de lui. _Mais ne prend pas un air aussi effrayé ! Il va pas te mordre !

- Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

- Mais j'en fais quoi maintenant O.O ?

- Ben tu le gardes.

- J'en veux pas ! Prends le Shin-chan !!

- Euh, oui. _Shinya attrapa l'enfant. Ce dernier le regarda fixement avant de sourire bêtement._

- Maman !

- o.o Mais je ne suis pas ta mère ! Je suis un homme, d'abord ! Ce bébé à un problème mental, ou quoi ?!

- Ca doit être de famille.

- Mais on s'en fout, il est tout choupinou choupichou *o* !

- Ben il a beau être choupinou choupichou, il dégage une odeur suspecte.

- La vache, il pue !

- Il faudrait le changer. Qui s'y colle ?

- C'est Die qui l'a ramené ! Il se demerde ! Et c'est pas qu'un jeu de mot !

- Mais jsais pas comment on fait moi ! Vous le faites avec moi c.c ?

- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça Non seulement c'est moche, bruyant, inutile et en plus ça pue !

- C'est un bébé quoi.

- Die, c'est toi qui fait. Nous on t'aide mentalement. Et c'est déjà beaucoup de supporter l'odeur...

- Pour commencer tu retires la couche ! Sans vomir, de préférence. Tu nettoies, tu talques, et tu remets une couche !

- La couche ? C'est quoi ?

- Ta soeur t'a bien donné quelque chose pour le changer, rassure moi o.o

- Non. Je savais même pas que ça se changeait un gosse. Je pensais qu'on gardait tout le temps le même ôo

* * *

…ReviewS 8D ?


	12. Le ménage, Kyo, et la plante

**Auteur : Wareno**

**Commentaire : Et un nouveau chapitre, un =D**

**Merci à maos07**, tes commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir ^^ ça me fait plaisir que mon humour soit communicatif, parce que c'est pas souvent le cas xD

Et je peux t'assurer que je suis maudite aussi niveau informatique/mp3... Restons solidaires face à l'ennemi o/

Merci à **Satsuki-san, **pour ses commentaires qui me font bien rire xD Merci de commenter chaque chapitre à chaque fois, c'est très plaisant =)

Merci à **Ayasheri**, apparemment on a la même vision des bébés ! Contente que ça te plaise =)

Merci à **Coin-cafe**, une nouvelle revieweuse \o/ Je suis contente que mes Fickettes attirent un peu plus de personnes. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, et bienvenue dans mon monde de crétinerie 8D

Merci à tous de me donner votre avis ^^

Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, je prends aussi les avis négatifs, no problem.

Dans ce chapitre, c'est Totchi et Kyo qui subissent mes loufoqueries. Bonne lecture o/

* * *

- Kyo ?

- Hum... ?

- Il faudrait faire du ménage.

- Pas envie.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors on en fait pas.

- ...Ca devient plus qu'urgent. Je me souviens même plus de la couleur de la moquette.

- Moi non plus. Et je m'en fous.

- Ca te gène pas de vivre dans une porcherie ?

- Non. Et jusque là, ça te gênait pas non plus...

- C'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui ça me gène.

- Ben vas te coucher, demain ptet que ça te gênera plus.

- Mais ça coûte rien de faire un peu de ménage de temps en temps !

- Si, ça me coûte de bouger alors que j'en ai pas envie. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je me retiens d'aller pisser, c'est pas pour faire du ménage...

- Pourquoi tu vas pas aux toilettes ôo ?

- Flemme.

- La flemme te tuera, Kyo...

- M'en fous.

- ...

- Dis, si je pisse dans la plante qui est juste à côté de toi, ça te gène ?

- Un peu, oui !

- Oh. Faudrait penser à installer les toilettes à côté du canapé.

- Elles sont dans le couloir, à 5 mètres d'ici. Tu vas pas me dire qu'elles sont trop loin pour toi... ?

- Tu veux bien me porter jusque là-bas ?

- C'est hallucinant o.o T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai vraiment envie...

- Lève toi et marche !

- Tu te prends pour Jésus ?

- Hein ? c'est qui Jésus ?

- xD Bordel, jvais me pisser dessus !

- Ah non hein ! Va aux toilettes !

- J'y vais, j'y vais ! _se lève et tente d'ouvrir la porte…_

...

- O.O Totchi, je crois que la porte s'est encore coincée de l'intérieur. On est enfermés dans le salon... Tu sais où est le tournevis, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Il est quelque part, dans le bordel du salon. Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire le ménage...

- ...

- ...

- File moi la plante Il faut que je pisse, maintenant !

- Pas question, c'est dégueulasse !

- Rien à foutre, passe moi cette putain de plante !!

* * *

… Reviews =D ?


	13. Le ménage, Totchi, et la moquette

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : C'est les vacaaaaances !!!

Merci à **maos07**, moi non plus je n'aime pas faire le ménage ! En plus, je ne retrouve jamais rien quand tout est rangé ! Contente que ça te plaise ;)

Nouveau chapitre que je trouve assez moyen par rapport aux autres… Je le poste quand même pour avoir vos avis =)

C'est un peu la suite du précédent chapitre. Donc c'est de nouveau avec Totchi et Kyo \o/

* * *

- Allez, ce coup-ci, on se motive et on fait le ménage !

- On fait comment pour se motiver ?

- .__. Je sais pas. T'as qu'a te dire que t'es motivé, on s'en fout si c'est pas vrai. Allez, go !

- Okay. Jfais quoi moi ?

- Occupe toi de la cuisine. Commence par la vaisselle et l'évier ! Et moi je ramasse tout ce qui traîne par terre.

Quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir tout rangé et nettoyé.

- Totchi, j'ai fini avec la cuisine ! Tu savais que l'évier était blanc ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était gris...

- Et moi j'ai rempli 6 sacs poubelles avec ce que j'ai ramassé par terre… Tu trouves pas que ça fait vide ?

- Si o.o Et je trouve aussi que la pièce est plus lumineuse... T'as allumé les lumières ?

- Non, j'ai juste nettoyé les carreaux. Sans la couche de saleté, le soleil peut rentrer.

- Ah ouais... C'est impressionnant quand même hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Ca change tout, un peu de ménage.

- Ouais. On a l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle maison !

- Ouais !

- ...

- ...

- Je trouve ça trop propre.

- Moi aussi.

- J'aimais bien marcher sur tout et n'importe quoi....

- Et moi j'aimais bien fouiller dans tout le bordel pour retrouver quelque chose...

- On remet tout comme c'était ?

- Oui =D

- T'as descendu les sacs poubelles ?

- Oui mais je peux aller les rechercher.

- Je vais t'aider.

Quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir tout remis et resali.

- On est quand même mieux chez soi hein ?

- Ouais.

- Au fait, t'as vu la couleur de la moquette ?

- Euh non, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

- Moi non plus.

- Pas grave. Avec tous les trucs par terre, ça décore.

- Ca fait comme une sorte de patchwork en fait...

- On est pas des artistes pour rien...

* * *

Pour le coup du patchwork, c'est un ptit délire sur le titre de la chanson de Girugamesh, **Patchwork.**

…**Reviews ?**


	14. La répétition de l'amour

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Deuxième chapitre de la journée !

J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'y ai pensé une fois en écoutant Repetition of hatred (de Diru, hein), chanson que j'aime beaucoup (comme toutes les autres, hein).

Z'avez vu, j'ai mis les noms ! Comme ça tout le monde s'y retrouve \o/

Joyeux noël à tous \o/

* * *

Totchi- Alors y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?

Kao- Die va nous proposer sa nouvelle compo, et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec... Si il arrive un jour.

Totchi- Le Gremlins a déjà trouvé les paroles ?

Kyo- J'ai entendu Totchi !! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le Gremlins !

Totchi- Tu sais, j'ai jamais eu peur des petits trucs ridicules et bruyants. Tu es pour moi, aussi effrayant que Miyu.

Kyo- Jte déteste !!!

Totchi- Tu me brises le coeur, moi qui ne vivait que pour te plaire...

Die- Me voilà =D

Kyo- Toi aussi jte déteste Die !!!

Die- Mais... Pourquoi ? J'ai encore rien fait, jviens d'arriver T.T

Kyo- Parce que t'es arrivé en retard ! Totchi il m'aurait pas énervé si t'étais arrivé à l'heure ! en plus Kao il est énervé ! Alors dépêche toi un peu

Kao- Je suis énervé ?

Kyo- Oui t'es énervé ! Tfaçon je te déteste aussi !! Y a que Shinya que j'aime...

Shin- Hein, pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait !

Kyo- ... Sympa la réaction u.u tu préfères que jte déteste aussi ?

Shin- Je m'excuse platement.

Kyo- C'est ça !! Bon, Die ! cette compo, ça vient è.é ?

Die- Oui ç.ç

Kao- J'ai déjà trouvé le nom.

Totchi- Sans avoir entendu la musique ? Tu es très fort Kao. Et c'est quoi ?

Kao- Je vous le dirai plus tard. J'attend de voir si mon idée colle avec le reste...

Die joue sa compo. Kyo fait la gueule. Kaoru est blasé. Toshiya s'en fout. Shinya compte les fissures du plafond.

Die- Voilà c.c Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Kyo- C'est nul èOé

Die-C'est vrai c__c ?

Kao- Non, c'est très bien. Kyo arrête de faire la gueule !

Kyo- Jvous déteste tous !

Totchi- Nous aussi on te déteste, là, t'es content ?!

Kyo- ...

Kao- Oui, je crois que mon titre concorde bien.

Totchi- Et donc, c'est quoi ?

Kao- Repetition of hatred. J'ai hésité avec Repetition of love, pour le petit côté ironique.

Totchi- Ah ouais.

Kyo- Et ça veut dire quoi è.é ?

Totchi- Boulet.

Kyo- Jte déteste !!

Kao- Ca veut dire « répétition de haine »

Kyo- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? è.é

Kao- Je n'oserai pas me moquer du président des nains de jardins.

Kyo- Jte déteste !!

* * *

...Reviews ?


	15. Le village fantôme

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire :

Merci à **AyasherI**. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Merci à **maos07**. Pour le coup du « président des nains de jardin », je ne le dépose pas car il ne vient pas de moi ! Je l'ai entendu la première fois dans Ally McBeal. Mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce surnom, et je trouve qu'il va très bien à notre cher Kyo xD (mais nous ne lui dirons pas :p)

Merci à **Coin-Cafe**. C'est crétin, mais c'est-ce que je pond à mes heures perdues… J'aime la crétinerie xD Et je suis contente que tu trouves ça fun o/

Petite précision pour le village cité dans la fic :

Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés. Les noms des lieux sont vrais, c'est un gros délire avec une amie. Nous sommes allé à Pernant, qui est un village très joli. Trop joli. Tout y semble parfait, les pelouses sont vertes, les arbres magnifiques, les maisons parfaites et le ciel toujours bleu ! Sauf que nous avons remarqué qu'il n'y avait presque que des voitures grises, que les chiens aboyaient de façon presque mécanique, et que la rue du bois des brûlés est vraiment glauque. En plus, nous n'avons que rarement croisé un être humain ! Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un petit truc là-dessus…

Tout ça pour vous dire que ce village est magnifique, et que ce sont nos esprits tordus qui ont inventé tout cela. Je serai ravie si l'une de vous connaissait ce charmant village !

Autre précision, pour le coup de la secte qui veut diriger le monde, c'est mon esprit détraqué seul qui s'est monté tout un film par rapport au débat des Diru et des illuminati… J'ai tourné tout ça en dérision, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture o/ (et j'ai failli oublier... bonne année à tous ^o^)

* * *

Kao- Bon, je vais par où maintenant ?

Shin- Tu tournes à gauche. Tu continues tout droit et tu prends la deuxième à droite.

Totchi- On est en retard Kao, dépêche toi

Kao- Ca va, ça va ! C'est de ta faute aussi !

Die- On a pas idée de faire tomber ses clés dans l'évier...

Totchi- Bon ça va ! Faites gaffe à la route plutôt que de raconter des conneries !

Kao- Shinya, tu m'as dit de tourner à gauche et de continuer tout droit hein ?

Shin- Oui. Et de prendre la deuxième à droite.

Kao- J'ai continué tout droit, mais y'avait aucune possibilité de tourner. Et là c'est un cul de sac.

Die- Je pense qu'il y a un problème.

Kao- Oui, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, Die...

Die- Shinya, t'es sûr de toi ?

Shin- Oui, le plan est très clair.

Die- Ah oui je vois ça. Mais si tu le prenais à l'endroit, ce serait ptet encore plus clair, tu crois pas ?

Shin- ...

Kao- Magnifique. Fabuleux. Vous formez une belle équipe u.u

Die- He c'est à cause de Shinya, c'est pas de notre faute à nous !

Shin- Vive la solidarité hein. Je vous remercie, vraiment u.u

Kao- Solidarité ou pas, on est perdus. C'est quoi le nom de la rue, là ?

Shin- « rue du bois des brûlés » charmant. On était obligés de se perdre dans un endroit glauque ?

Die- Ca c'est de la faute à Kyo !

Totchi- Ben non, il dort.

Die- C'est son influence glauque qu'il nous envoie inconsciemment, même en dormant !

Kao- Et des aliens vont descendre sur terre pour prendre le pouvoir... On est pas dans un film de science-fiction, Die --'

Die- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je suis pas rassuré è.è

Shin- Je sais où nous sommes.

Die- On est nulle part Shinya ! On est entrés dans une autre dimension... Aaah, regarde ! Une voiture grise o

Kao- Euh, tu sais Die, tu es en ce moment même à l'intérieur d'une voiture grise .__.

Die- o.o tu as raison Kao ! Ils vont arriver et nous sacrifier ! Fuyons, viiite !

Shin- Je disais : on est à coté du village où on doit aller. Là, on est à Pernant.

Die- C'est le village dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !

Kao- Bon t'as fini, oui ?! Shinya, si tu prends le plan dans le bon sens, tu peux me diriger ?

Shin- Oui... Tu dois passer devant l'église et le cimetière pour aller dans l'autre village.

Die- o...o Le cimetière ? Vous êtes dingues ?

Kyo- ...Cimetière ? Où ça ?

Totchi- Ah, Kyo ! Bienvenue parmi nous o/

Kyo- On est où ? On est pas censés être arrivés ?

Totchi- Si, mais on s'est un peu perdus. on est à Pernant là. Tu connais ?

Die- Bien sûr qu'il connaît, je suis sûre que c'est son village natal ! C'est le village du diable !

Kyo- Ca a l'air drôle =D ! Vous auriez dû me réveiller !

Die- Et lui il s'amuse On va être enrôlés de force dans une secte qui veut diriger le monde, et il s'amuse

Die- Ben oui =D Regarde Die, y a un fantôme qui te fait coucou ! COUCOUUUUU \o/ !!

_Toute ressemblance avec des événements passés ou des lieux existants n'est absolument pas fortuite._

* * *

...Reviews ?


	16. Kyo et la limace

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Bwahaha.

Merci à **AyasherI**, si tu as l'opportunité d'y aller, vas-y ^^ Mais prend garde aux voitures grises xD

Oui, j'aime beaucoup Ally McBeal. Comme d'habitude, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer !

Merci à **Coin-Café**, oui, Die est parano xD ça lui va bien le côté « je crois tout ce qu'on me dit » je trouve. Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^

Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés (si ce n'est LE préféré). J'ai eu pas mal de fou rires et quelques passages de dégoût xD (je me suis renseigné sur les limaces, c'est immonde ces bestioles )

En effet, j'ai horreur de ces bestioles-là, et j'ai reporté ça sur Kyo (comme souvent…)

J'espère que vous apprécierez =D bonne lecture !

* * *

- Aaah !!!!

Kao- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Totchi- Kyo, c'est toi qui vient de hurler ??

Kao- Qui d'autre... -.-

Kyo- Y a... Y A UN TRUC !!!

Kao- Un truc ? Mon dieu, c'est la fin du monde. Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

Shin- C'est une limace, Kyo.

Kyo- C'est degueu !!

Shin- Les limaces sont des mollusques gastéropodes terrestres. Mais elles n'ont pas la coquille externe des escargots.

Die- T'en fais un beau de mollusque, Shinya.

Shin- Hein ?

Die- Oui, aussi mou et réactif qu'un mollusque.

Kyo- C'est dégueu !!

Shin- Il existe aussi des limaces de mer. Elles vivent principalement dans les régions côtières et sont de couleurs vives.

Kao- Shinya, on s'en fout !

Kyo- C'est vraiment dégueu !!

Shin- C'est au niveau de la reproduction que les limaces deviennent intéressantes. L'accouplement se déroule en...

Kao- Shinya, tais-toi !

Kyo- C'est trop dégueu !!

Die- Oh, elle avance ! Je suis d'accord avec Kyo, c'est vraiment dégueu ! On dirait un gros paquet de morve vivante...

Kyo- Mais fais quelque chose, regarde elle m'attaque !! elle se dirige vers moi !!

Kao- Je pense que tu ne risques pas grand chose d'une limace, Kyo.

Die- Et puis, je pense pas qu'elle veuille t'attaquer, elle veut ptet juste un câlin ^^

Kyo- Dis pas de conneries, regarde, elle s'énerve ! elle me menace, je le vois dans ses yeux !!

Die- Ca a des yeux une limace Oo ?

Kyo- Faites quelque chose !

Die- Okay.

Kao- Die, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette brindille ?

Die- Ben, jfais quelque chose : je l'attaque avec une brindille. Regarde, elle se recroqueville et avance quand même =D

Kyo- C'est dégueu !!

Kao- Die, laisse donc cette limace tranquille u.u

Kyo- Virez-là !!

Die- Si elle te gène tant que ça, t'as qu'à l'écraser 8D !

Kao- Lui dis pas ça, il va le faire Oo

** SPLATCH !**

Shin- Trop tard. Tu aurais au moins pu mettre tes chaussures, Kyo... tu as les pieds tout sales maintenant.

Kyo- O...O C'est... DEGUEUUUUUUUU !!!!

Kao- Mais remue pas les pieds comme ça, t'en fous partout !!!

Die- Du sang de limace 8D

Kyo- C'EST TROP DEGUEUUUUUUUU !!!

Die- Mais où est passé Totchi, au fait Oo ?

Shin- Il est parti en courant à l'instant même où il a entendu le mot « limace ».

* * *

Huhu. Reviews… ?


	17. La bande de traitres

Auteur : Wareno

Commentaire : Bientôt la fin d'une série =D

Merci à **AyasherI**, en général, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je vais faire quand je commence. Parfois c'est même de l'impro… Alors ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là xD

Merci à **Maos07**, et oui, les limaces c'est de dégueu, immonde, ignoble, répugnant… Contente, encore une fois, que tu aimes mon humour xD

Merci à **shimono**, aaaaah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que je fais… Merci beaucoup de commenter et de me donner ton avis honnêtement \o/

Ce chapitre aura une suite (le prochain chapitre… qui sera aussi le dernier)

Soyons clair, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre tordant, mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Kyo- T'as une sale tronche O.o

Kao- Je suis malade...

Die- Ca se voit, on dirait que t'es mort !

Shin- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous parler, c'est ce que je penserais aussi.

Totchi- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

Kao- Oui c'est bon, c'est juste un gros rhume, vous inquiétez pas pour moi...

Kyo- Ah, mais on s'inquiète pas pour toi !

Die- On a pas envie de choper ton truc c'est tout !

Shin- Et on a pas envie d'avoir la même tête que toi. Surtout.

Kao- Quelle belle preuve d'amitié.

Totchi- Hey, le groupe avant tout ! C'est bien ce que tu nous dis tout le temps hein ?

Kao- Ah, c'est bien quand ça vous arrange ça hein !! Et je vous signale que j'en fais partie, de ce groupe

Kyo- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Eh ben on va prendre soin de toi alors. Si tu meurs, il nous faudra un autre leader c'est chiant.

Die- Et un autre guitariste surtout. Faudra faire des auditions, choisir... La galère quoi.

Totchi- Donc on va essayer de remettre ta carcasse en état ^^ Espèce de vieux machin !

Shin- Dites, on peut très bien fonctionner avec un seul guitariste. Bon nombre de groupes fonctionnent ainsi.

Die- Shin-chan a raison 'o' Je peux assurer tout seul !

Kao- O.O

Totchi- Et pour le leader, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quelqu'un se dévoue ?

Kyo- Ouais, moi ! Je suis sûr que je ferai un très bon leader ^o^

Kao- O.O

Kyo- Alors c'est bon, on peut le laisser crever ?

Shin- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Kao- O.O

Totchi- Bon Kao, on te laisse là hein ^^

Kyo- Tu nous appelles si tu meurs, on s'occupera de t'enterrer.

Kao- O.O

Die- Fais pas cette tête, c'est normal ! Après tout, on te doit bien ça ^^

Shin- Si il est mort, il ne pourra pas nous appeler. Logiquement.

Kyo- Ah... Bon ben tant pis. Bye Kao o/

Totchi- Bonne chance hein !

Die- J'ai été content de bosser avec toi.

Shin- Repose en paix.

Les quatre traîtres musiciens s'en allèrent ainsi de l'appartement du leader, discutant du prochain album.

Kao- O.O... C'est une blague... ?

* * *

... Review ?


	18. La bande de traitres, ou Kao le parano

Auteur : Wareno

Merci à **AyasherI**, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être si drôle xD Heureuse que tu aies des préférées ^^ Ce serait d'ailleurs sympa de me faire un petit top 3 personnel, juste pour m'informer ^^

Merci à **Sheelba**, Une nouvelle lectrice =D Merci merci merci de commenter ! Et merci pour le compliment (trop heureuse que suis !) Contente que ça te plaise à ce point =)

Merci à **shimono**, j'aime beaucoup imaginer les lectrices rirent dans leurs coussins pour pas faire trop de bruit… xD j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu seras pas déçue =)

Merci à **Maos07**, courage avec tes voisins, je connais ça aussi xD

Merci à **Satsuki-san**, pour le village, honnêtement je m'y promènerais pas la nuit xD trop flippant pour une trouillarde comme moi… Déjà qu'en plein jour c'est pas rassurant… et je me demande comment tu le ferais, l'exorcisme des voitures grises xD

Oui, c'est vrai que Kyo semble être un dur à cuire, il doit pas avoir peur des limaces xD Mais j'aime le ridiculiser ! Ça lui va tellement bien… Hum, bref. Merci pour tes reviews, encore une fois =) (j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… xD)

Je tiens à préciser que, bien sûr, j'aime tous mes petits chapitres, sinon je les garderai pas. Mais y'en a que je préfère à d'autres. Comme souvent, j'étais en plein délire quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 17, donc sur le coup, je suis écroulée sur mon clavier. Simplement, celui-là n'est pas le meilleur pour moi =) Mais je suis contente (et surprise) qu'il plaise à tout le monde comme ça ^o^

Ce 18eme chapitre termine la « première série de mes one shot », mais j'en ai une deuxième avec pour l'instant 10 chapitres… Le début de la deuxième série n'annonce rien de particulier, je me disais juste que ce serait plus simple de faire plusieurs paquets. Je sais pas encore si je vais les mettre à la suite de Fickettes, ou si je vais refaire un truc bien à part… Je verrai.

**Encore une chose, comme c'est la fin de la première partie, j'aimerai bien que vous fassiez un petit top 3, (top 5, top 10, ou top 18, comme vous voulez) en classant les chapitres selon vos préférences ^^ Ce n'est pas une obligation (encore heureux !), mais ça m'intéresserait d'avoir l'avis des lectrices. **

Bien, mon racontage de vie étant fini, place au chapitre o/

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Kao- HAAAH !

_Kaoru se réveille en sursaut._

Kao- Quel horrible cauchemar... T'inquiètes donc pas Kaoru, ils te feraient jamais ça... Enfin, je crois...

_Kaoru se lève, se prépare vaguement à sortir et prend la direction du studio de répétition._

Kyo- Bah Kao, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu venais pas aujourd'hui !

Kao- Quoi, ça te gêne que je sois venu ?! Faut le dire si tu veux me remplacer ! Vas-y, je t'écoute è.é !!

Tous- Kao, ça va O.o ?

Kao- Très bien ! Je ne suis pas mourrant ! Alors n'essayez pas de me remplacer !

Die- Bah, pourquoi on voudrait te remplacer ?

Kao- Je sais très bien ce que vous manigancez !!

Tous- Kao, t'es sûr que tu vas bien O.o ??

Kao- Oui Même si je suis malade, je peux assurer !!

Totchi- Ben oui, mais c'est toi qui nous a dit que tu venais pas parce que t'étais malade. Alors on s'inquiète...

Kao- Ca va, jvais pas vous contaminer, je reste éloigné...

Die- Mais il s'agit pas de ça, si t'es malade viens pas bosser !

Kao- Vous voulez pas que je vienne parce que vous avez déjà trouvé un remplaçant hein ??! HEEEIN?!

Shin- Calme toi Kao, ça doit être la fièvre qui te fait délirer... Tiens assied toi.

_Soudain, une personne entre, une guitare à la main._

...- Me revoilà, j'ai pu trouver une autre guitare. J'espère que ça ira.

Kao- O......O Et ça, c'est mon imagination ?! Je le savais, vous avez déjà engagé quelqu'un d'autre !! TRAAAITRES !!

Kyo- Mais voyons Kao, c'est Jin, l'assistant qui s'occupe du mixage .__.

Jin- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... c__c ?

Totchi- Non, non, c'est Kaoru qui débloque.

Kao- Alors pourquoi il a une guitare, hein ??

Die- Parce que j'ai oublié de prendre la mienne .__. Alors il est gentiment parti m'en chercher une autre.

Kao- Je vous crois pas !! C'est une conspiration pour que Kyo devienne le leader !!

Kyo- Moi ? Mais jveux pas être leader !! N'essaye pas de me refourguer le sale boulot !!

Kao- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux vraiment !

Jin- Euh, je fais quoi moi ?

Die - Ah, tu peux partir, merci pour la guitare ^^

Kao- C'est ça, va t-en ! On a pas besoin de toi, je suis pas encore à la retraite !

Die- Toute façon on aurait du mal à trouver un aussi bon guitariste que toi, Kao ^^

Kao- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, lèche bottes !

Totchi- Mais il a raison ! Sans toi on y arriverait pas Kao ^^

Kao- Lèche bottes !!

Kyo- C'est vrai quoi, c'est toi qui ramène pratiquement toutes les musiques intéressantes ^^

Kao- Lèche bottes aussi !

Die- Shin, dis quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne qu'on a besoin de lui !

Shin- Il ne fait que nous épuiser mentalement et physiquement. C'est un véritable sadique, y a rien d'autre à dire sur lui. Il n'a aucune pitié. Kaoru, tu es l'être le plus sadique que la terre ait jamais porté. Tu es pour nous irremplaçable.

Kao- Shinya... Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma véritable nature ! Merci Shinya o/ Et vous bande de lèche bottes, je vais vous faire souffrir encore plus ! Quand je serai guéri bien sûr. D'ici là, si vous me remplacez, je vous ferai voir l'enfer 8DD

* * *

... Review pour la fin =D ?


End file.
